O Anjo do Amanhecer
by jachimiko
Summary: One-shot. Denise queria sumir da cidade, nem que seja por uma noite. Parecia que o céu atendeu suas preces, enviando um anjo atrapalhado para a Terra, colega dela de longos anos. [ÂngeloxDenise]


Todos os personagens desta história pertencem ao **Maurício Sousa Produções.** Esta fic é sem fins lucrativos.

Songfic da música "Oração de Dante" da Loreena McKennitt, pra quem quiser ir carregando: .com/watch?v=iEqpdSKdpxs

Pessoal, a versão antiga desta fic foi publicada na **revista NT, nas edições 43 e 44,** segundo a minha monicólatra **dreamerbee_** (se dependesse de mim, nunca iria saber, é //desligada), portanto pra quem leu ela na revista, apenas quero avisar que não estou plagiando a minha própria história ok?

*****

**Único – "Oração de Dante"**

_Fic reescrito por Himiko em: 14/01/2010_

**"A cada vez que me perco, aprendo o caminho mais longe da minha casa" - **_**Kdu dos Anjos**_

O relógio da parede apontava que restavam menos de uma hora para a chegada do Ano Novo. Era um dia muito especial, uma das poucas ocasiões que até mesmo os parentes mais distantes davam as caras por ali. E os donos da festa, estavam saudando os últimos convidados da noite.

E dentro da estrutura de tijolos, uma sala recheada de pessoas vestidos de branco estavam em harmonia, ora conversando assuntos nada pessoais, ora dançando animados, ora fazendo um balanço anual. Era uma família que comemorava a virada do ano como qualquer outra.

- Acho que já chegaram todos os convidados. – disse a dona de casa.

A dona de casa era uma mulher serena e bonita de cabelos ruivos naturais longos e cacheados. Ao contrário do seu marido, que era moreno e tinha uma personalidade forte. Casaram-se jovens e dessa união, nasceu Denise, que herdou a beleza da mãe e a teimosia do pai.

- Que só dão sinal de vida no último dia do ano. – acrescentou Denise, ironizando.

- Já conversamos sobre isso né filha?

Com passos lentos, Denise colocou o seu pescoço para fora da janela da sala, sentindo um ventinho leve bater em seu rosto. Ela deveria se sentir feliz ao ver toda a sua família reunida, mas conforme os anos passavam, as festas estavam se tornando cada vez mais entediantes.

**_When the dark wood fell before me_**  
**_And all the paths were overgrown_**  
**_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_**  
**_I tilled the sorrows of stone_**  
_Quando a escura floresta caiu perante mim_  
_E todas a trilhas ficaram cobertas_  
_Quando os padres do orgulho disseram que não havia outro caminho_  
_Cultivei mágoas de pedra_

A ruiva sabia que por trás da imagem feliz dos seus parentes, existiam os interesses materiais, chegando a triste conclusão de que eram meramente ilustrativas, em outras palavras, falsas.

- Olha o que eu ganhei do Papai Noel tia Denise! – Um menininho loiro interrompeu os seus pensamentos, exibindo o seu carrinho.

- De... Deixo ver? – falou Denise, ajoelhando-se na frente do garotinho e acariciando a cabeça dele. – Nossa, que bonito!

- Filho? Os fogos já vão começar, vamos lá fora? – chamou uma terceira voz. O garotinho que estava até agora segurando o carrinho como se fosse o presente mais precioso de sua vida, largou o brinquedo no chão e foi atrás da mãe.

- "Ai, Senhor... Era tudo tão mais fácil quando eu ainda acreditava que Papai Noel existia..." – pensou a ruiva.

Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite. Além da Denise, alguns convidados ficaram próximo das janelas, outros sairam para verem os fogos de perto.

Após a contagem regressiva para a passagem de ano, a rua que até então estava tranqüila, foi preenchida por gritos de alegria e de esperança de toda a vizinhança. O céu calmo e límpido ganhou o barulho e as cores dos fogos e junto com eles, a cor do cabelo da ruiva alterava a cada nova rajada.

_**I did not believe because I could not see**_  
_**Though you came to me in the night**_  
_**When the dawn seemed forever lost**_  
_**You showed me your love in the light of the stars**_  
_Eu não acreditava porque não podia ver_  
_Embora tu vieste a mim pela noite_  
_Quando o amanhecer pareceu perdido para sempre_  
_Mostraste-me o teu amor na luz das estrelas._

Ao longe, parecerm todos contentes e alegres, trocando fortes abraços e beijos, mas para Denise eles não passaram de superficiais.

- "Ano Novo não passa de uma data como qualquer outra. Amanhã ninguém vai se lembrar de mais nada e as coisas vão continuar sendo como elas sempre foram."

- Feliz Ano Novo querida! – disse a mãe, depois que abraçou a Denise – Mas olha... Toda vez que te vejo assim com o cabelo solto, se parece mais comigo.

- Que isso mãe, não exagera.

- Eu sei que você está assim desanimada porque não marcamos nenhuma viagem este ano como seu pai tinha prometido.

- Pois é, essa viagem que vocês estão falando a não sei quanto tempo já.

- Mas entende o nosso lado, ano passado foi um ano... bastante corrido para todos nós e você sabe disso.

- Tudo bem. – pensou Denise – "E lá vem ela com a mesma desculpa de sempre. Ai, Senhor... por que não nasci em uma família rica como o da Carmita?"

- Então esquece isso e vamos comer?

Denise nada disse e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, indo até a mesa onde todos estavam esperando por elas.

A batida das taças deu início a comilança. Ao se sentar, Denise deparou-se com uma mesa cheia de picanhas fatiados, pernis assados, salgadinhos dos mais variados, champagnes e refrigerantes e um som no fundo para agitar o reveillon.

- "Casa de pobre só tem comida." – pensou a ruiva.

A mãe de Denise notou o desânimo da sua filha e cutucou ela por debaixo da mesa, pedindo mais ânimo e atenção.

Denise forçou um sorriso, disfarçando o desgosto que estava sentindo com relação a presença de seus parentes distantes, mais precisamente dizendo estranhos. Sua vontade de festejar o Ano Novo diminuia a cada ano, assim como as comemorações natalinas.

Após a refeição, a ruiva ignorou os olhares reprovativos dos seus pais e dirigiu-se até o seu quarto. Ao entrar, ela se jogou na cama, descontraindo os ombros.

**_Cast your eyes on the ocean_**  
**_Cast your soul to the sea_**  
**_When the dark night seems endless_**  
**_Please remember me_**  
_Lance seus olhos ao oceano_  
_Lance sua alma ao mar_  
_Quando a noite escura parecer infinita_  
_Por favor, lembre-se de mim_

Todos que estavam na mesa de jantar não aparentaram nenhum desconforto com relação a retirada da Denise, foram até indiferentes de certa forma, deixando seus pais aliviados. Porém, o dono da festa reclamou discretamente para a sua esposa sentada ao seu lado.

- Depois precisamos ter uma conversa séria com a nossa filha. Ela não se comportou como deveria. – disse ele.

- Querido! Vamos deixar isso para outro dia? Hoje é Ano Novo.

- Por isso que essa menina está ficando mal-criada. Se não ficamos em cima, depois que ela cair nesse mundão de Deus vai ser tarde demais.

- Mas você sabe por que ela está chateada não sabe?

O tempo foi passando e todos os parentes haviam ido embora, esvaziando a casa. Os donos da festa descansaram um pouco no sofá, que até então estavam ocupados pelos convidados. Eles se levantaram e foram até o quarto da filha.

Denise estava dormindo de vestido e tudo. O chefe de família quis acordá-la, mas este foi barrada pela mãe, que colocou um cobertor sobre a ruiva, depositando um selinho na sua testa.

- Deixe ela dormir. Vem querido. – disse a dona de casa, conduzindo o marido a sair também. – Cuidado para não bater a porta.

Ao escutar a batida da porta, Denise abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sentou-se na cama, dando uma leve ajeitada no penteado. A ruiva abriu a janela, sentindo uma leve brisa bater em seu rosto e esvoaçar seus cabelos. De repente, ela escutou uma voz.

- Ai... – murmurou uma voz masculina do além.

- Quem está aí? – disse Denise, mas a voz misteriosa não respondeu.

Denise esticou o pescoço para o lado de fora da vidraça, porém como estava escuro, não conseguiu ver absolutamente nada. Então, ela calçou seus sapatos, saindo pela fresta da janela e quando reconheceu o vulto detrás do arbusto, ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto.

**_Then the mountain rose before me_**  
**_By the deep well of desire_**  
**_From the fountain of forgiveness_**  
**_Beyond the ice and fire_**  
_Então a montanha se elevou diante de mim_  
_Pelo profundo poço dos desejos_  
_Da fonte do perdão_  
_Além do gelo e do fogo_

- O que fizeram com você fofo?

Ângelo estava encostado na parede da casa, descansando um dos seus braços que se machucou durante a volta para o seu mundo. Ele agradeceu a preocupação da jovem, que estranhou um pouco a sua formalidade.

- Eu... Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Imagina querido, você só está acabado aí. Espera aqui que vou trazer algum curativo.

Os cinco minutos passaram em um estalar de dedos e Denise já estava de volta com uma caixa de primeiros-socorros. Ao abrir a caixa, ela retirou algumas gases e ataduras.

- Não precisava mesmo. Obrigado. – disse Ângelo, apontando os machucados para ela.

- Será que você poderia parar de ser "educado demais"?

- De-desculpe.

Quando a ruiva começou a passar o mertiolate nos ferimentos, o líquido acabou espirrando um pouco sobre a calça branca do Ângelo. Definitivamente Denise não parecia levar jeito para ser uma enfermeira.

- Caramba, manchou a minha calça. – murmurou o loiro.

- Ai, Senhor, está para nascer o cara mais fresco que já conheci em toda a minha vida!

- Espera aí... Esse jeito de falar... É você Denise?

- Você não estava me reconhecendo fofo? Agora entendi porque falava comigo daquele jeito.

- Poderia ter me avisado!

- Dá para ficar parado? Assim não consigo terminar aqui! – disse Denise, interrompendo os curativos no braço do loiro.

- Se eu soubesse antes que era você já teria ido embora. Mas também... Olha a minha sorte né? Tinha que parar justo na sua casa.

- Estou cuidando de você e é assim que sou tratada? Eu mereço! – disse Denise, forçando o nó da faixa de propósito.

- Ai, cuidado! – gritou Ângelo.

- Pronto senhor reclamão, terminei.

- Va... Valeu. Bom, vou indo nessa. – falou Ângelo, porém ao se levantar, sentiu um puxão de asas. – Ei, solta minhas asas!

- E acha que vou te deixar ir embora sem me dar nada em troca?

- Sabia que de você nada viria de graça. E... O que você quer?

- Quero ir para bem longe dessa cidade... só isso. – respondeu a ruiva, com uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem.

Ângelo se afastou da Denise, ficando de costas para a ruiva. Ele olhou para o céu e fechou os olhos, voltando todas as atenções para suas imensas asas, que se abriram de uma só vez.

- Está preparada? – disse o loiro.

- Olha bem para mim e veja se estou com medo! – falou Denise com um tom confiante, segurando ele pelas costas – Bom, vamos que não tenho a noite inteira.

Denise mal se ajeitou nos ombros grandes e o loiro já começou a flutuar, a deixando assustada e insegura. Ela agarrou o Ângelo com todas as forças, sufocando o pescoço largo dele.

- A-Ai, Senhor vou cair! Va-vai mais devagar! – disse ela, gaguejando.

- Antes solta o meu pescoço! – falou o loiro, livrando-se das mãos de Denise – Se você estava com medo, por que bancou a valentona?

- Eu... Eu estou bem! Vamos, anda logo!

A ruiva fechou seus orbes de medo, enquanto Ângelo tornou a flutuar e depois que passou da altura das construções, ele parou no ar.

- Já pode abrir os olhos Denise.

Após observar a paisagem fantástica de todos aqueles enormes prédios com tamanho de caixinhas de fósforos, Denise sorriu como há tempos não conseguia e se sentiu livre e solta como há anos não sentia.

- Que... Que vista linda... – continuou Denise, com uma voz animada – Vamos logo para algum lugar!

- Mas, para onde? – perguntou o loiro.

- Qualquer lugar! – respondeu a ruiva, impaciente.

Ângelo ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, tentando recordar-se dos lugares mais bonitos que já conheceu até hoje. Ele se lembrou de um certo cantinho secreto que sempre visitara quando estava com vontade de refletir sozinho.

- Conheço um lugar... – disse, fitando o seu relógio de pulso – Se apressar, ainda dá tempo!

- Olha para onde você vai me levar! E vai com calma... – respondeu Denise.

- Se segura porque vou ter que correr um pouco!

As asas do anjo que estavam calmas até agora, agitaram-se de repente, apavorando a Denise e provocando risos ao loiro. Uma das mãos de Denise começou a bater os ombros maiores, enquanto a outra continuou apoiado nas costas.

- Qual é a graça eu posso saber? – Antes que o loiro pudesse abrir a boca, a ruiva gritou em seus ouvidos, como se quisesse deixá-lo surdo.

- Não... Não precisa berrar, eu... eu já parei. – respondeu ele, tentando recompor o fôlego perdido nas gargalhadas.

- Ai, Senhor... Comecei a achar que entrei em uma roubada! – disse Denise, com um tom indignado.

- Não.. Imagina só, se eu contar isso para o pessoal? – continuou Ângelo, engrossando a voz – "Creusa Maria, a medrosa do Limoeiro!".

- E não me chama de Creusa Maria! – falou ela, respirando fundo – Quer saber de uma coisa? Me deixa em casa que não quero saber mais de passeio nenhum!

- Então pára de dar chilique nas minhas costas! Poxa, até parece que você nunca voou na sua vida.

- Nessas... Nessas proporções... Nunca. – Denise confessou baixinho, olhando para baixo com certa fragilidade.

Ângelo ignorou os últimos comentários da ruiva e deu a largada, sentindo os braços menores enroscarem firmes em seu peitoral ao mesmo tempo. O perfume forte que estava emanando do pescoço da Denise incomodou o loiro, causando um frisson na sua barriga.

- Que perfume é esse? – perguntou o loiro, disfarçando a sua inquietação.

- Está interessado? – respondeu a ruiva.

- Claro... claro que não! Isso é coisa de mulher!

- E faz alguma diferença para você que não tem sexo?

- Caramba, de novo esse papo? – irritou o Ângelo.

- Mas querido, foi você mesmo que falou isso não se lembra? ‹¹› – provocou Denise, alterando o tom – "Anjos são seres de energia transcendental pura e só assumimos essas formas para nos aproximar dos humanos e blá blá blá."

- A Mônica e a boca dela!

- Você estava tão bonitinho com aquele vestido de bolinha! – satirizou a ruiva.

- Pensando bem... Vou te soltar aqui mesmo, o que acha madame?

- Se isto acontecer, pode ter certeza que eu te levo junto!

- Esqueceu que sou um anjo e posso voar?

- Quer que eu seja sincera sobre o que penso em relação a vocês? Vocês anjos são monótomos, pois nunca saberão o quanto beijar é bom, assim como sentir uma conexão psíquica por alguém íntimo e... – Denise tentou concluir o seu raciocínio, mas foi interrompido pelo loiro.

- Não acabou ainda? – disse Ângelo, bocejando.

- Bom, se você não tivesse me interrompido, já teria terminado! Mas por que? – falou a ruiva.

- Porque acabamos de chegar.

Denise encarou a paisagem abaixo, se encantando com o mar azul e límpido mas, ao virar-se para trás, ela notou a água cheia de impurezas causados pelos humanos, tornando a expressar desânimo em sua face.

- E o que tem demais? – perguntou a ruiva, esnobando o loiro.

- Olha para frente e só espera. – respondeu Ângelo.

Aos poucos, uma luz vermelha nasceu do horizonte, ofuscando os orbes da garota. As areias negras ganharam cores alegres e alguns peixes saudaram a chegada do amanhecer, saltando para fora das águas salgadas.

**_Cast your eyes on the ocean_**  
**_Cast your soul to the sea_**  
**_When the dark night seems endless_**  
**_Please remember me_**  
_Lance seus olhos ao oceano_  
_Lance sua alma ao mar_  
_Quando a noite escura parecer infinita_  
_Por favor, lembre-se de mim_

Estavam somente os dois jovens ali, fascinados e quietos, apreciando juntos os primeiros raios do sol nascente de Ano Novo.

- Meu Deus... Olha para isso... Olha esse Sol... Que lindo. – A jovem murmurou entre suspiros, cortando o silêncio. Seus olhos pareciam preenchido por sonhos, como há alguns anos.

- Eu também acho... – O anjo falou baixinho, admirando a beleza da ruiva. Ao notar que estava sendo observada pelo loiro, Denise se desviou dos seus azúis profundos antes que seja tarde demais.

- Vamos... vamos? Não quero que meus pais desconfiem que eu sai sem avisar. – gaguejou a jovem, disfarçando os rubores – E... Obrigada.

A volta fora bastante silencioso, os dois continuaram calados, ou melhor, se quer trocaram olhares, estabilizando um clima tenso e embaraçador entre eles. Até que Denise caiu no sono, obrigando o loiro a desacelerar o vôo.

**_Though we share this humble path, alone_**  
**_How fragile is the heart_**  
**_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_**  
**_To touch the face of the stars_**  
_Embora partilhemos deste humilde caminho, sozinhos_  
_Como é frágil o coração_  
_Oh, dê a estes pés de barro - asas para voar_  
_Para tocar a face das estrelas_

Os próximos cinco minutos passaram bem rápidos e eles já estavam sobrevoando a rua de Denise, anunciando o fim de linha. Ângelo cutucou a jovem, mas a garota não acordou. Ele repetiu a ação, porém nada adiantou.

- Se você não acordar agora, vou te soltar aqui. – ameaçou o loiro.

- Deixa eu dormir mais um pouco... seu chato. Você não vai fazer isso... Eu sei. – respondeu ela, com uma voz preguiçosa e até um pouco sensual.

- Nunca duvide de mim.

Ângelo soltou o corpo da jovem sem hesitar, escutando apenas uma voz gritante e desesperadora pedindo _'socorro' _a ele. A garota apenas viu sendo captada pelo loiro a alguns palmos do calçado, que a segurou firme pela cintura, aterrizando juntos no chão.

**_Breathe life into this feeble heart_**  
**_Lift this mortal veil of fear_**  
**_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears_**  
**_We'll rise above these earthly cares_**  
_Sopre vida dentro deste fraco coração_  
_Suspenda este véu mortal de medo_  
_Leve estas esperanças despedaçadas, marcadas com lágrimas_  
_Nos ergueremos sobre estas preocupações mundanas_

Assim que sentiu os seus pés repousarem no solo firme, Denise começou a bater desenfreadamente o tórax do loiro.

- Era só uma brincadeira! – disse o loiro, protegendo-se com os braços.

- Brincadeira? Por acaso você pirou na batatinha garoto? Eu podia ter morrido sabia? – gritou a ruiva.

- É porque... Porque você demorou para acordar. Então quis te assustar um pouco e... foi só isso.

- Claro... Então toda vez que alguém não acordar, você arremessa ele da altura do décimo terceiro andar de um prédio?

- Foi... Foi mal Denise... Não vai mais acontecer.

- E não vai mesmo... sabe por que? Porque vou esquecer de tudo que aconteceu nessa madrugada! – A ruiva enfureceu, encarando os azúis do anjo.

- Tenho certeza que disso, você não vai esquecer!

Ângelo a enlaçou pela cintura, calando a jovem com seus lábios. Denise resistiu no início, mas logo cedeu aos encantos do anjo, correspondendo as investidas. Mas o beijo foi breve, pois não demorou para Denise cair em si e afastar-se do loiro.

- Além de quase me matar de susto, é um abusado! – Ela falou, limpando a boca com os dedos.

- Mas foi você que me provocou primeiro. – disse o loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Como?

- Você disse "Anjos nunca saberão o quanto beijar é bom", lembra? – Ele continuou, com uma voz levemente irônica – E então, estou aprovado?

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou embora e espero não te ver tão cedo! Fui! – respondeu Denise, correndo até a janela aberta do seu quarto.

- Tudo bem, falou. – Ângelo comentou, dando as costas para sua colega.

- Espera. – Antes que ele pudesse abrir as asas, a jovem o impediu, ficando frente a frente com o anjo outra vez.

- O que foi?

Denise ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos dele. De repente, ela afastou-se rapidamente, estapeando o rosto de Ângelo.

- Passar bem! – A ruiva falou, apertando os passos para dentro do seu quarto.

O loiro permaneceu estático, tentando entender porque levara um tapa na cara depois do selinho na boca. Ao sentir a face arder de dor, ele acariciou o rosto.

Antes de voar para a sua casa do mundo celestial, avistou o quarto da Denise pela última vez, que já estava com todas as luzes apagadas.

***

Ao adentrar-se no seu quarto, Denise apagou a última luminária acesa e se sentou na cama, afrouxando os ombros. A garota mordeu o beiço e memorou o beijo, abrindo um sorriso sem graça.

As horas se passaram em um estalar de dedos e a jovem já estava dormindo, com um alegre e revigorado semblante.

De repente, uma sombra surgiu em frente a adormecida e sentou-se ao seu lado, acariciando suas franjas ruivas. Era a dona de casa com uma pequena caixa na mão.

Após observar o rosto da menina, a dona de casa se levantou discretamente da cama, colocando o presente sobre a escrivaninha.

A dona de casa voltou para próximo de sua filha e abriu a janela, iluminando o quarto inteiro. O feixe de luz despertou Denise, que espreguiçou seus braços.

- Bom dia filha! Quero dizer... boa tarde. – comentou a dona de casa.

- Nossa... Eu dormi tanto assim? Que horas são? – disse a ruiva.

- Já passou do meio-dia. – respondeu a mãe. Denise que estava sentada na cama até agora, andou até a escrivaninha e analisou a caixa.

- O que é isso mãe? – perguntou a jovem.

- Quando fui arrumar a bagunça de ontem, encontrei ele debaixo da nossa porta, junto com um bilhete para você.

- Estranho, que eu saiba os correios não trabalham no primeiro dia do Ano Novo... – indagou a garota – A senhora abriu o pacote?

- Claro que não, eu não gosto de estragar a surpresa dos outros.

- E se for uma bomba?

- Deixa de dizer bobagem querida! – exclamou a mãe.

De repente, o celular da Denise tocou, interrompendo a conversa das duas e, apressadamente a ruiva atendeu o aparelho, enquanto suas mãos livres estavam retirando o embrulho do presente.

- Assim que desligar, vem para a sala que precisamos conversar com você. – comentou a dona de casa, deixando o quarto para trás.

- Eu vou sim. – Denise falou para a sua mãe, afastando o aparelho do ouvido.

- _Xuxu? _– perguntou Carmem.

- Fala Carmita minha fofa! Estava falando com a minha mãe. – disse a ruiva, segurando o celular com um dos ombros e a cabeça.

- _Feliz Ano Novo! E então querida, como passou?_

- É... Bem. – respondeu a garota, arrancando o durex que prendia a caixa. – Mas vem cá, você não disse que ia passar a virada em Paris com seus pais?

- _Meus pais tiveram um imprevisto e... acabei passando com os mordomos. _– comentou a patricinha, com uma voz desanimada.

Denise abriu a tampa do misterioso presente, retirando uma única pena branca dentro da caixa. Ela desenhou um sorriso sem jeito entre os lábios, esquecendo-se até da sua colega no telefone. No papel do bilhete estava apenas escrito o nome da ruiva como a destinatária.

**_Cast your eyes on the ocean_**  
**_Cast your soul to the sea_**  
**_When the dark night seems endless_**  
**_Please remember me_**  
_Lance seus olhos ao oceano_  
_Lance sua alma ao mar_  
_Quando a noite escura parecer infinita_  
_Por favor, lembre-se de mim_

- Ai, Senhor... Não acredito nisso... – Ela falou sozinho, colando a pena levemente em seus lábios.

- _Querida? Está aí? _

- O... Oi? Era... Era a minha mãe falando comigo!

As duas continuaram batendo papo, melhor dizendo, Carmem não parava de falar e Denise apenas respondia casualmente, pois seus pensamentos pareciam longe dali. Até que sua mãe interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Vou ter que desligar agora, depois a gente marca para ir em uma rave! – disse Denise, desligando o celular. – Desculpa mãe, vamos.

O chefe de família estava ansioso, esperando pelas duas, sentado no sofá e com os braços cruzados. Denise chegou na sala acompanhada pela sua mãe, e o homem apenas apontou para elas sentarem também.

_**Please remember me**__**...**  
Por favor,__ lembre-se de mim..._

- Filha, você se comportou mal ontem diante dos convidados por causa da promessa que não cumprimos, estou certo? – indagou o chefe de família, com um aspecto severo em seu rosto.

- Prometo que não vai mais acontecer. – Denise falou, retraindo os ombros e fitando o carpete. Ela estava tão nervosa como se estivesse em um julgamento.

- Se eu te falar que iremos viajar para a praia daqui algumas horas, você nos perdoa? – disse o dono de casa. Ele amou os brilhos que nasceram nos olhos da jovem.

- Pois é querida, conversamos hoje e nós conseguimos reservar um quarto de um hotel que o dono é nosso conhecido.

- Obrigada pai! – A garota correu para os braços largos do homem, que ficou sem reação e envergonhado.

- Tudo... Tudo bem filha! – Ele falou, afastando-se da menina – É... Acho bom você começar a aprontar suas malas.

Denise beijou o rosto do chefe de família e correu para o seu quarto. A garota recolheu todas as suas roupas preferidas do armário. E antes de fechar o zíper da mala, a jovem tomou em mãos a pena branca e o seu diário.

Algumas horas depois, o carro partiu rumo à praia. Durante a viagem, Denise se quer parou de olhar o céu pela janela, provocando curiosidade a sua mãe.

- O que você tanto olha assim para cima querida? – perguntou a dona de casa.

- Se um anjo não cai do céu.

_**FIM**_

‹¹› Esse trecho foi baseado na historinha "O Sexo dos Anjos", vocês podem encontrar ele no portal oficial: .

*****

**_E então gostaram da reedição?_**

**_Como ele não tem beta, qualquer errinho, mandem reviews! A caixinha de texto está logo aí embaixo -p_**

**_De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado!_**

Fic escrito por Himiko  
motoko_senpai(arroba)yahoo*com*br


End file.
